Out of the Asylum
by minithepeanut
Summary: Takes place one year after the end of Eight years ago, when you loved me. Sonny is pregnant, and at the same time Portlyn is released and ready for revenge. Could Blake's life hang in the balance?
1. I think I'm Pregnant

**Hello Peoples, this story would have been started ages ago, except as you may know my laptop was stolen. But, luckily I got it back before the holidays, which start in 45 minutes, well less than that when I finish this chapter but...sorry, ranting.  
I LUVV YOU GUYS. I had to say it. SO please R&R.**

**I own nothing. **sob****

**And guys, I promise story soon, except I just need to write this so I don't get confused.**

**Sonny - 20****th**** August 1994  
Chad - 5****th**** March 1993  
Sophie - 8****th**** November 2015  
Laura Hayley - 11****th**** March 2020**

**And that is their birthdays I have decided.**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to two little squealing girls jumping on my bed. I looked over to where Chad usually slept. He wasn't there. I looked over to the clock. It was seven a.m. Chad never gets up this early, and then I remembered what day it was. Or...I could say I was reminded.  
"Happy 27th Birthday Mommy!" Sophie said while pushing a small purple wrapped gift towards my face.  
"Hang on a sec. Let me sit up." I said trying to lift myself up into a seated position.

I grabbed the little box and started to tear away the tape on the bottom of it.  
"Wait, can I help you open it mommy?" Sophie asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes. I blamed Chad for teaching her that. He made her do it when they were trying to convince me to buy them lollies, because, after a while, I had learned to ignore Chad's puppy dog face.  
"Fine, you can help open it." I chuckled as she took it out of my hands and fumbled with the tape.  
"Mommy, this is hard." She surrendered, giving me back my present. "You do it."  
"Do you want to try Laurie?" I asked. The little one-year-old nodded her head so vigorously it looked like it was going to fall off.

She sat down next to me and started fumbling with the paper. I looked over at Chad standing in the corner, with three other presents for me, and chuckling at the repeated attempts of Sophie and Laura trying to open the presents.  
"Chad?" I began.  
"Yes..."  
"Did you wrap this present so I wouldn't be able to open it?"  
"No..." He answered bluntly, "I made it, so that Soph and Laurie couldn't open it. You should be able to open it fine."  
"Alright then." I said, while reclaiming the presents off my daughters. I opened it to reveal a little charm bracelet. There was a So Random charm, which was very hard to find these days, an S, and a little sun.  
"Awww...I love it." Sophie had gone over to Chad to get another present for me, when all of a sudden I got that really horrible feeling in my stomach again. I ran to the bathroom pulled my hair back and began throwing up.

"Daddy, is mommy alright?" I heard Sophie ask.  
"Mommy's just sick." He answered. "Stay here." I heard him say before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I think I know what this is." I said, when I had stopped vomiting for a bit.  
"What is it?" He asked. I had no idea if he actually knew what I meant.  
"I think I'm...pregnant."

**SOOOOOOO...tell me what you thought. It would've been up yesterday except I had a friend sleeping over. **

**I LUVV YOU GUYS :D**


	2. Do you want a brother or a sister?

**Hello Peoples, What's up? Does the fanfic site keep failing on you too? Is your cat walking as slow as a turtle? Please review and be sure to tell me. Although I think you might want to take your cat to the vet first. So yeah, on with the chapter.**

**Chad's POV**

I sat on the couch, anxiously awaiting Sonny to come out with the test results. Sophie was sitting on my right and Laura was on my lap.  
"Daddy, can you turn the TV on?" Sophie asked, pointing to the TV.  
"Um...sure." I said, even though I was completely focused on whether or not I am going to have a third child. I turned the TV on, and before I could change it over to the kids' channel, I noticed something headlining the news.  
"And Portlyn Maddison was released from the mental rehabilitation clinic, where she has spent the last ten years recovering from her obsessive cling to fame. The teen star was sentenced there after her obsession caused her to push Sonny Monroe in front of a car. The star, now twenty-nine years old, has been declared mentally fit and rehabilitated." The screen switched to the asylum where she had been staying, and several reporters crowding around the twenty-nine year old woman and her several security guards escorting her to her taxi.  
"Ms. Maddison, what motivation did you have for pushing Ms. Monroe in front of a car?" One of the reporters asked. Her guard just pushed the microphone away and they continued walking. Another person followed behind. She addressed the media with a prewritten speech. I wanted to listen to it but my daughters insisted otherwise. I just set it to record and I changed the channel over.

An episode of Dora had already started, and the little explorer on the television was demanding that we stood up. Sophie stood up and I picked Laura up off my lap and stood her next to her sister, well half sister if you want to get technical. I also stood up but instead, I headed over to the bathroom where Sonny was. After what seemed an eternity of waiting she opened the door, a smile beaming across her face.  
"Are we..." I began.  
"We're having a baby. She squealed.  
"Oh my god." I said, whipping her up in a tight embrace. She leant her head up to kiss me, but I covered her mouth. "Have we forgotten about what we were doing this morning?" I teased.  
"I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out, Chad. And it's my birthday."  
"Fine, you win." I said, pressing my lips against hers.  
"And don't you forget it." She replied, smugly grinning.  
"So do we tell them?" I asked gesturing towards my daughters who were digging a hole in the air.

Sonny nodded and we walked over to them.  
"Sophie, Laura," She began. They diverted their attention from the TV. "I have some news for you both. You're going to have a new little brother or sister soon."

Their eyes shot up instantly. They smiled to each other and ran up to us. I picked up Sophie, and Sonny picked up Laura.  
"I hope it's a boy." Sophie said.  
"And why is that?" I asked, lifting her chin up.  
"Because I already have a little sister. And Jade has a little brother and a little sister."  
"So you want a little brother just because Jade has one?" I questioned the seven year olds' motives of wanting a brother, just because her best friend had one. She just nodded.  
"How about you Laurie?" Sonny asked. "Do you want a brother or a sister."  
"I want a sister, so I can play dress-ups when Sophie's at kindy."  
"I don't think I could deal with another girl in this household." I answered.  
"Well I'll find out soon." Sonny answered. "But for now, I think I'd like to finish opening those presents." We all followed her back to the bedroom where she began opening her presents a few hours ago. Soph and Laurie lagged behind.

**So yeah, I know what is gonna happen in the next chapter. And you don't. But I'll spoil this much for you. It's in Sophie's POV. So if I don't get at least four reviews, like I did on the last chapter, then I'm not updating. Also, I have to update my other story.**

**One more thing, I read this story today, called If We Ever Meet Again by olive . eyes (remove spaces) She (I think it's a she) has five chapters and some other people have reviewed now. It's a good story and I think you guys should give it a chance or a review. **

**LUVV YA LOTS**

**xxMini**


	3. Cooties

**Hello Peoples, thanks to those of you who review, and if you check out my other story Last Star Standing that would be really cool. Oh and this chapter is only 346 words long, but the A/N is HUGE!**

**Still own nothing - Sophie's POV**

We were heading off to give mommy the rest of her presents but Laurie was walking really slowly. I was walking with her.  
"Hey Soph?" She asked. "Why is mommy sick?"  
"Gee, how silly can you get. Anyone would be able to tell you the answer to that. Clearly she has cooties."  
"Cooties?" She answered back.  
"Nobody told you?" I asked. She shook her head. I took in a deep breath. "Well cooties is a disease that boys give girls because boys have germs. It's not that hard to figure out." I answered in my duh voice. "But Jade said you can't get cooties of your brothers or dad. So we should be safe."  
"But how did mommy get cooties of daddy?" She asked. Why did sisters have to ask so many questions? But I guess it's just because she thinks I know everything. And I do. Or almost everything.  
"It's because mommy and daddy aren't brothers and sisters."  
"But they have the same last names." She had a point. Mommy and daddy did have the same last names. I had nothing to add at that moment so I just ran back to mommy and daddy's room. Laurie ran after me.

"There you guys are." Mommy said. "You sure took your time."  
"Here Soph." Daddy said, while giving me one of mommy's presents. I took it over to mommy and she opened it. There was a yellow shirt that mommy always said she liked. She also got a yellow teddy bear and picture of Laura, Daddy and I. Mommy gave us all a hug and a kiss and we walked out to go back to the TV. Mommy had Laura on her lap and I was sitting on daddy's lap.

"Chad, what's recording?" Mommy asked.  
"Oh it's just this news broadcast that I wanted to watch later." He said, before putting on an old movie. It was Sisterhood of the Secret Travelling Princesses and it was my favourite movie. Daddy walked away to make us all lunch and mommy, Laurie and I sat and watched it.

**So I was thinking, what would happen if you I got five reviews for every chapter. And then I thought, Hey, maybe I should tell you guys so we can discover what would happen. As some of you may know, I am quite the discoverer. I happened to discover that cold cut catapults also work with cheese way before you did Zora.  
Zora: Nah! Sonny With a Chance writers did. And my name is Allisyn, not Zora. But more to the point how did you even take me hostage? I'm the weird one.  
Me: LIES!  
Zora: But...  
Me: The time for talking is over.  
Zora: How could you!  
Sterling: Hey what up?  
Zora: Sterling?  
Sterling: Allisyn?  
Zora: What are you doing here?  
Sterling: Please, I live here now.  
Zora: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Sterling: Ahem! I believe you stole that off Mackenzie Falls.  
Zora: I believe she stole me out of my limo.**

**So I have to sort out some living arrangements for a certain 14 year old. Please review while I'm gone.**

**Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**

**Sterling: If you Luvv them so much you'd let me be seen.  
Me: Sterling, you just ruined my ending. Everyone knows that when I say xx Mini it's the end.  
Zora: Yeah Sterling, you ruined it.  
Me: You're not helping either.  
Zora: What if I add a P.S. at the beginning.  
Me: Fine  
Zora: Fine  
Me: Good.  
Sonny: Hey you stole that!  
Zora: Demi?  
Angel: DAVID!  
Me: Go back to your room David, this is SWAC not Buffy.  
Angel: Can I stay if I say your outro?  
Me: Fine.  
Angel: Mini told me to tell you guys that-  
Tawni: Hey Allisyn, welcome to our humble abode.  
Mum: Keara, what are all these celebrities doing here?  
Angel: Well I'm doing an outro.  
She said, before I was rudely interrupted,**

**Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


	4. Portlyn's Little Helper

**Hello Peoples, feeling kinda depressed right now. Don't know why, it just comes and goes, but now I for some reason have three red lines on my left arm. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.  
Well I'll stop boring you guys and get on with the story.  
P.S. I'm writing this while listening to Airplanes and whatever my iTunes shuffles to next. **

**Still own Nothing -I'm gonna try nobody's POV**

"I spent the last ten years wasting away in that hell-hole, while you got to rest your little head on a pillow. You sent me there Sonny Monroe! If it weren't for you, I would still have Chad, and my job, and my dignity. But you took that." The brunette yelled while throwing another dart at the picture of the teen celebrity that had taken her world from her; the one who made her a laughing stock of the world; the one that should have just stayed in Wisconsin.

There was a knock on the door, and the brunette put on her facade, ready to face the lawn consuming paparazzi that surrounded her house. **(A/N Have any of you seen the video clip for If You Seek Amy?) **There she stood and looked down to see a small girl at her door.

"Hello, my name is Madeline. I am a blossom scout and I am trying to sell cookies. I was wondering if maybe you would like to buy a box." The little nine-year-old read off a sheet of scrap paper.  
"Of course I will honey." She said with the fakest smile. "Just let me come right back." She walked into her kitchen and picked up a ten dollar note off the shelf. She returned and exchanged it with the little girl for her cookies. The little girl scrambled around in her coin bag for a while, and the impatient brunette, smiling ever-so-unrealistically interrupted.  
"Please just keep the change." She said, patting the girl on the shoulder. The girl smiled and walked off, proud to have sold another box of Blossom Scout Cookies.

The brunette took the box inside, out of view of the paparazzi and discarded of the overpriced baked goods.  
"What's wrong with those cookies?" A mysterious figure pulled out from a darkened corner. This did not surprise the brunette, seeing as she already knew roughly of his whereabouts.  
"Too many empty calories. They'll make you fat." She answered.  
"Well Ms. Maddison, I honestly don't think it would hurt you to have a bit of fat on those bones."  
"Please, I would never touch the crap that institute gave me."  
"And now look at you. You're a twig with organs. We're going out to get dinner tonight."  
"Fine, but nothing clichéd, romantic or cheap. I just want food...without the pick-up lines."  
"Kay, later babe." He winked, kissed her on the cheek and snuck out the back door with his disguise as a paparazzo. Easily fitting into the crowd, he managed to get away easily too.

Later that day they were sitting in an Italian restaurant, eating their lasagne as they were approached by a flashing camera on the opposite side of the room. This caused a lot of people to begin staring. "Oh my gosh, it's James Conroy and Portlyn Maddison on a...date." one fan squealed, by now the entire audience; that used to be just restaurant patrons, stared at the couple in amazement.

**Ooh James and Portlyn, together. Who would've guessed? Well not me actually. I was just writing this chapter and I thought, Damn it! Portlyn needs a side-kick.**

**So peoples, please tell me what you thought. I'll be going away for a few days tomorrow, and I won't get back until Friday morning, which for some of you will still be Thursday, but I will write some more if I can take my laptop.**

**Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


	5. Pink Unicorns

**Hello Peoples, What is up? I'm kinda concerned about how I can wake up at seven a.m. on a Sunday in the middle of the holidays without an alarm. HAHA I actually found out that its daylight savings time so I actually woke up at 8.**

**Still own Nothing - Chad's POV**

"Ms. Maddison has been rehabilitated to a mentally fit standardand she denies any accusations that she is to be held responsible for Ms. Monroe's injuries." The person reading out a speech concluded. She followed Portlyn into the car and they drove off, leaving the dozens of reporters standing uselessly outside the asylum.

I changed the channel onto the news where, yet again, there was a report about Portlyn. This time she was in some Italian restaurant - with James Conroy? I hadn't spoken to James in years, and he somehow knew Portlyn? And apparently they were on a date.

Sonny had taken Sophie and Laura out for a girl's day out and I was left at home, to keep myself occupied. After I got bored of the news constantly telling me how depressing the world is I decided to go clean up the girl's rooms. Well actually, Sophie had a room and Laura had the nursery that Sophie used to sleep in.

Sometime between picking up dozens of pink unicorns that I don't even recall buying, I realized something. If we had another child we'd need a bigger house. Sophie's room was big enough for two kids, but our other child would only be able to stay in the nursery for so long and then we would need a new room. So I spent the rest of the time looking up four bedroom houses on the internet, until the girls returned and I found out where the pink unicorns came from.

"Daddy!" Sophie and Laura squealed as they ran towards me for a hug. I picked Laura up and balanced her on my hip and then I bent down to hug Sophie. Sonny was standing at the door and I noticed someone standing behind her. There was Mariah and Hayley, also holding pink unicorns.

"Sonny, you have got to stop buying pink unicorns. We're never going to be able to pack them all."  
"Okay firstly, the girls only want pink unicorns, and secondly, what do you mean by pack?"  
"I mean that little Chad or Sonny Jr. is gonna need a new room when they outgrow that little nursery and we don't have another room."  
"Chad or Sonny Jr. Really Chad, really? And besides I think we can talk about the baby's living arrangements later. Right now we have visitors." She finished, pointing towards Mariah and Hayley.

**So peoples, I was gonna add more but then I got a bit of a headache and so basically I'm gonna leave it there. Also I think I'm losing love for this story. My other one has the same amount chapters and thirty reviews and this one has slightly over half the amount of reviews. Please review...I need love for this story.**

**Tell you what I'll give all my reviewers a shout out in the next chapter so PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


	6. We're Moving

**Hello Peoples, I AM BACK. After...um...uncountable days. Did you guys miss my story? Well actually every story? I swear no one's been updating recently. Well my updates are gonna do one of two things. My going back to school on Monday will mean I'll go back to a chapter a day, which is preferred, or...I'll be even less frequent which is most likely for the first IDK five weeks, when I'll be having all my yearly tests. All I know is my Maths yearly is in week two, and I kinda want an average mark so I can get a job next year. **

**Well I own nothing except for the characters I created, and it's skipped ahead a few weeks.  
And it's in Sonny's POV.**

And there it was the last box of stuff getting lumbered out of our house and into the back of the moving truck out the front. Laura's ashes were in our car, as well as the teddy, the ring and the note that constantly accompanied them. Sophie, Laurie and Hayley were all staying at Hayley's godfather's house, and Nico and Mariah were over here helping Chad and I move.

I had never actually known until now, but apparently Mariah was really close friends with Brian Elwin Haner, better known as Synyster Gates, and he agreed to be Hayley's godfather. Hayley even had a crush on his son Emanuel. She even says that they are gonna grow up and get married and have lots of kids. Except, no one else is allowing it, because they kinda are part related as just god brother and god sister. **(A/N That's all for you Hayley.) **

Well anyway, Nico and Mariah actually lived in California, and we were moving back there. The funniest thing I found, though, was that our new neighbours were none other than Hannah and Sineadh. Basically we looked up the house on the internet because Chad was only looking around New York, and then I rang Hannah to tell her we were moving back to California, and she told me that the house I was talking about was directly across the road. Yeah, pretty amazing right?

Well anyway, we had seen the house once, when we went to check it out about three days ago, and we had Sophie and Laurie staying at Uncle Syn's house. Yes, that's what they called him. And then we were gonna take the next few days to drive to California. I handed the keys over to the new owners and I hopped in the shotgun seat. I closed the door and we were off.

**SO People's I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO TERRIBLE AND TOOK SO LONG. At first I was like, I'll wait until I get more reviews, and then I was like What the hell I'll write some, and then I was like, OH NO WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**So if you hate me as much as I do, tell me in a review. If, for some reason you liked this, tell me in a review. And if you tried to tell me something in a review but that penguin stopped you whack him on the head with a burrito. It stops him for a while, so you can review.**


	7. The Other Side of Me

**Hello Peoples, I'm back. And I realised recently that I LOVE reviews. Like LUVV LOVE, but that still doesn't help with the issue of writer's block. So, I am going to make a promise. I have no idea how frequently this story is going to get updated, but it will be finished by the end of term, which is... *checks DET site because my diary is retarded and doesn't say* either the 17****th**** or the 15****th**** of December. It says 17****th**** but then below it says Staff Development Days & it said Last 2 days of term four, so it's probably the 15****th****.**

**Still own Nothing and if you read that entire rant have a VC and go in the draw to win an all expense paid trip on the SS Knight. (See what I did there? Because he's Sterling Sandmann Knight. Yeah Mini, no one cares.)**

**I warn you, this chapter has a few "words and references in it." Just don't forget you were warned.**

**Nobody's POV**

"So, Little Miss Sonshine is back. Well that's never a good thing. Is it now?" The crazed psychopath, begging for an escape.  
"Now this is the part I love." Remarked the tallish boy from his seat.  
"It's not happening James."  
"Awww..." He pouted.  
"It may have happened once..."  
"Actually it was four times, consecutively." He interrupted.  
"It was not." She screamed back.  
"Okay, but it was still four times."  
"Whatever. It's not going to happen again."  
"Really? Not even if you're really bored?"  
"NEVER." She said, lowering the pitch of her voice down some.  
"Okay, but if you change..."  
"WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT 'NEVER!'" She screamed before falling into her regular psychotic routine.  
"See that's why I love it. Welcome back Portlyn."

She was Portlyn now...not the normal girl with a casual relationship with one of her ex-co-stars, ex-best-friends. The one that overreacted, and took a risk, because even she could care less where she ended up. She had been locked up in an asylum for the last ten years. That was all the proof she needed, that refraining was pointless. She could do what she wanted, because she knew she could deal with the consequences.

Until she snapped out of her trance...

Then it would come flying back to her, well not all of it. The only times she was fully aware of what happened is when she was reminded of it. And now she, Portlyn, had a side of her to be taken advantage of.

Not that he was just in it for the benefits. They had one thing in common. They both hated Sonny Monroe. Portlyn, having a much better reason than her counterpart, though. He only hated her for his reputation, whereas she had spent the last ten years of her life wasting away thanks to that girl.

Then she awoke the next morning. Her breath smelling strongly of alcohol, and the sheets wrapped around her naked body.  
"Shit!" She yelled out in a hushed tone.  
"Okay so we're up to I think six now."  
"You asshole. You, fucking asshole. You have to stop taking advantage of me when I'm like that."  
"Hey don't blame me. You're the one that told me to."  
"I didn't tell you to, _she_ did. And you know how much I hate _her_."  
"Yeah but with you guys sharing one body, it's kinda hard for me to distinguish between you two."  
"James, you know when I'm me and when I'm her. You'll even admit that you love it. Way more than regular me." She started to sit up, but hesitated when she felt the dizziness in her head. "And now I need some Panadol."

**Yet again, you were warned. So peoples, any ideas. I have a few, and yes, Portlyn does have two split personalities. One is her reckless side that comes out whenever someone (James or Sonny) pisses her off, and the other is the side of her that realises how stupid her reckless side is.**

**And the weird thing is, I'm falling in love with writing about Portlyn and James in this story, so expect more of it, although this story is definitely revolvong around Sonny.**

**Please review and make sure to smile at the next person you see. You never know if it'll make their day a little bit better.  
Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


	8. It's a Boy

**Hello Peoples, so sorry for the wait. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OOTA...  
Still own nothing - Chad's POV**

* * *

I looked over at the monitor. The little hand looked as if it was waving, and I noticed a tear come to Sonny's eye. I leant over and wiped away the tear with my thumb.  
"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes." Sonny and I answered at the same time.  
"Okay then." She said, re-adjusting the wand on Sonny's abdomen. "You guys have yourselves a little boy."

* * *

"We're gonna have a boy." Sonny said, in her overly excited way. She was beaming.  
"So what do you want to call him?" I asked.  
"I don't know. The only name I can think of right now is Blake."  
"Blake? And why is that?"  
"I don't know. I just remembered from my coma dreams that I had a son named Blake and a daughter named Sophie."  
"You still remember your coma dreams?"  
"I wrote them down." She answered, as she slapped me across the arm. "Oh, quick, pull over." Sonny blurted out, almost causing me to swerve into another car.  
"Okay, here we are. Don't be long." I said, in my semi-impatient tone. I never really liked hanging around schools. Just something about them made me nervous. Kinda the way that hospitals make other people nervous.  
I saw Sonny walk up to Sophie and Hayley, who was really Sophie's only friend since we had moved here. She leaned over and whispered something to the two girls that made their whole faces light up as they ran with excitement towards the car. Sonny followed behind, not running as eagerly.

I hopped out and opened up the back door for them as Sonny climbed in the front. They strapped themselves in, with a huge grin beaming across their faces.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Mommy said we could celebrate." Sophie answered. I turned to Sonny who shrugged her shoulders as if nothing happened.  
"Did she? And how did she say we were going to celebrate?"  
"Ice creams." Hayley answered this time.  
"Okay then." I replied before closing the door and climbing in the driver seat. "So do you girls know why you're celebrating?" The girls looked at each other, shrugged and turned back to me shaking their heads.  
"Sophie, you're gonna have a little brother." Sonny interrupted.

**

* * *

**

**James' POV**

"So you want to get rid of her?" I asked, clearing up that I knew exactly what she was talking about.  
"Yes." Portlyn answered; clearly frustrated that she couldn't purchase any weapons.  
"Well I might know a person." I said, slyly.  
"James Conroy...you sly dog. You're up to something." She said; a sinister grin beholding her face.

**

* * *

**

Yet again, sorry for the wait, and shortness in chapter, and rushing ahead-ed-ness.

**So, if you hate me, don't even bother reviewing. I am not worthy of you love. But, if you love me for helping you prevent those penguin attacks please review, and let me know if you've found a more efficient way that doesn't use as many tortillas. ;D**

**Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


End file.
